


Epiphany: The Sun is a Star.

by Padriac_Zozzrian



Series: Assorted Calamity Mod fics [1]
Category: Calamity Mod
Genre: Gen, I hope I do that justice here, the Astral Infection can be utterly nightmarish if you get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padriac_Zozzrian/pseuds/Padriac_Zozzrian
Summary: The Sun.The place where Providence, the Profaned Goddess of Purity, resides.It is a Star.As such, it was Created by Astrum Deus.And said God of the Stars has fallen to the Astral Infection.His Stars are falling to it, too.And thus, it follows that Providence must fall to it, too.
Series: Assorted Calamity Mod fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Epiphany: The Sun is a Star.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars Above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551647) by [Tehpootisman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehpootisman/pseuds/Tehpootisman). 



> I can't believe how much is possible with the Astral Infection.  
> Like, seriously, aside from AFCT and MY/PBW, all of my Calamity fanfics are about... oh.  
> Well about half of my fanfics are about the Astral Infection, now, even if I did forget that RROTJD(AICE) existed.  
> And Astral Simulator (Astrum Simulation) lead to SFAL:UE.  
> That's not even counting the fact that I've got another Astrum Crossover fanfic planned...  
> Well whatever just enjoy Providence getting REKT by Astral Infection.  
> ...which doesn't happen just yet need to set up the Infection as a threat...

**Prologue: An Astral Fall...**

Astrum Deus, the God of the Stars, had been thought into existence by the combined belief power of thousands of people on Terraria.

Why that one planet seemed to be at the centre of the universe was beyond the Cosmic Worm, but he couldn't argue with it, for it might make him cease to exist.

Thus he just explored the great reaches of Space and the Cosmos, spreading the Stars along the way.

He went back to Terraria every now and again, and every time that happened it was marked with celebration from the people.

Though, he was slightly jealous of the Sun God.

After all, the Sun was just another star, which so happened to be very close to the planet of Terraria.

But he couldn't complain.

Besides.

The Sun God was limited to just the one planet, and its closest star.

Astrum Deus had reign over all the other stars, and all of their planets.

And yet...

...

For whatever reason that he wanted desparately to know, Terraria was the centre of the Universe.

That he had known for certain.

Due to his ancient lifespan and Cosmic Powers, he had ventured to the edge of the Universe, and found the _**maroon figure who told him not to cross it, for if he did then the VOID would consume him.**_

He knew that this maroon figure was not Xeroc, either, since he had met Xeroc, too.

Both were true Gods in the eyes of even this God.

The edges of the Universe curved around, and all the way in its centre was the tiny planet of Terraria.

The centre of the Universe was claimed by the Sun God, perhaps, but everything else was his.

He wormed his way around entire galaxies and was in awe of their beauty.

However, even a God can fall.

For...

He had sensed a great power of the DARK. The antithesis to Xeroc.

He sought out that power, and found the Great Weapon of the Dark Gods, or as Xeroc had called it, ~~**NOXUS**~~.

He challenged the dormant weapon, attacking it with his Cosmic Powers, and yet it was not enough.

For in his attacks he had not even left a dent in the weapon.

And its slumber was distrupted.

Its power, activated, even if it was only slightly.

It unleashed a great wave of powers, all of which were contaminated by an equally great virus.

The Astral Infection, as it would be known, struck and crippled the God of the Stars, and forced him to retreat.

His powers over the Stars lead to them falling victim to the pathogen even faster, dimming and then darkening over the course of hours.

He had barely any of his mind left, and his body fell to the Virus' control.

And with that, he was sent to Infect Terraria.

* * *

Even then, his pain was not over.

For there was a new power rising there:

Yharim.

He looked to the Sters and saw yet another realm to dominate...

And thus the Devourer of Gods was sent to find and Devour the crippled God of the Stars.

Then ensued a deadly chase of Cosmic Worms, ultimately ending at the Edge of the Universe, where the Devourer ripped apart reality at its seams to attack and at last DEVOUR the God of the Stars.

The majority of the once Cosmic Worm was consumed whole by the now even more Cosmic Worm.

However, there were pieces that were scattered around throughout that area.

Many ended up beyond the Edge, some ended on the armour of the Devourer and were sent beyond the Edge anyways because of the nature of its Dimensional Travel.

But eleven of its pieces ended up on Terraria once more.

And there, the lesser worms became successors to Astrum Deus.

All of which were now servants to the Astral Infection.

These worms would then exist only to spread the Infection, to defend it from threats.

And here, our story begins, for one of the worms spotted the Sun once more.

And it had an epiphany, that would alter fate ever so slightly:

* * *

**Epiphany: The Sun is a Star**

**By Padriac Zozzrian.**

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the prologue to The Stars Above, but going in a different direction entirely.  
> This is all setup to the Astral Infection taking Providence, which is the real story here.  
> Like Astrum Simulation, I have no idea when I'll update this lol.


End file.
